


Treat with Care

by Sivan325, SivanShemesh (Sivan325)



Series: Alpha Magnus/Omega Alec [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alpha Magnus Bane, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Attempt at Humor, Dragon! Alec, Good Parabatai Jace Wayland, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magnus Bane Takes Care of Alec Lightwood, Mild Blood, Omega Alec Lightwood, Omega Verse, Prompt Fic, Shapeshifting, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25203568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/SivanShemesh
Summary: When his omega is hurt in dragon form, Magnus would do anything to take care of him, even if his parabatai is more annoying to deal with.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Alpha Magnus/Omega Alec [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797079
Comments: 4
Kudos: 119
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	Treat with Care

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Hunter Moon Discord prompt - Nail
> 
> Disclaimer: The fabulous work belongs to Cassandra Clare, thank you for creating the Shadow world.
> 
> This story is sequel to "Gold Digger". (Story 5 in the series - Alpha/Omega)

Right there in the living room was a dragon, more precisely, his dragon, his omega, his everything.

Magnus stood in awe, he did not dare to move from his spot as he watched his dragon licking his cat, and Magnus thought that Chairman Meow will fear him, but he underestimated the cat, since it just turned and licked the dragon’s face in return.

Chairman Meow jumped and ran away at the same moment his door loft was opened and Jace entered as if he owned the place.

“Alec,” Jace called and then looked at Magnus, “How are you doing?”

“Jace, what are you doing here?” Magnus asked as he watched his dragon try to move away, but he had his claws entangled in the rug.

Jace tried to slide some words in but no one listened to him anyway as Magnus tried to calm his dragon, he did not wish that his loft will go up in flames.

“Alexander, calm down, darling, let me see what’s wrong.” Magnus moved his hands towards the scales.

Magnus knelt and check Alexander’s claws, and noticed one of them had two nails stuck in the rug, while the other claw was outside the rug, with it’s nails broken and bleeding, but his shadowhunter dragon, did not say a word, even though he had to be in pain.

“Jace, you’re his parabatai, you did not feel a thing?” Magnus turned around to face him, as he clicked his hand, and summoned the first aid kit to his hand.

“Only that he was uneasy at something,” Jace replied and added asking, “why do you need that? You have magic.”

“Catarina is the healer, not me, and she is not here, and I am his alpha, so I better treat this in the mundane way.”

“I won’t tell you what to do, I’ll just sit and watch, and send some strength through the parabatai rune to him.” Jace suggested, not wishing to get in the way.

Magnus sat on the rug, and started to treat the nails with care, but a sudden shift made the dragon open his mouth and the resulting flames scorched Jace’s hair at the top.

“That was not nice, Alexander, but I must say that you made his hair look much better than before.” Magnus grinned at him, as he finished treating one claw, and then he started to treat the claw outside the rug, cutting the broken nail and cleaning the blood.

“Now you are all good.” Magnus rose and used magic to clean the blood from the cloth and put the first aid kit back.

“Is there something else you wanted, Jace?” Magnus asked as he noticed the blonde shadowhunter kept glancing at him.

“What are you going to do now?”

“Treat my omega, of course, why, do you want to join us?” Magnus smirked at him.

“No, I better leave.” Jace said and headed toward the door and mumbled, “I can’t believe that you burnt my hair, Alec.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I would love to know what you are thinking and if you want some more.


End file.
